The Longhorn Leniency
by Lisatronic3000
Summary: Sheldon is upset about four inches, but Amy doesn't mind. Size doesn't matter on Valentine's day. Short, somewhat fluffy Shamy one-shot. This came to me after watching episode 6.16: The Tangible Affection Proof. LLTS!


_**The Longhorn Leniency**_

_**Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters were created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. I do not own, nor do I profit from TBBT or its characters. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. **_

_**This is a short, somewhat fluffy "missing scene" one-shot that came to me after watching episode 6.16: The Tangible Affection Proof.  
**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

* * *

"That was the first and last time we order from Giancarlo's." With the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, donning pink rubber gloves, Sheldon seethed as he finished washing the dishes he and Amy had used. "I refuse to fall victim to their criminal enterprise a second time."

Seated at the kitchen island while clutching her designated yellow mug, Amy heaved a sigh, "Sheldon, we have been over this. It was their Valentine's day special."

"Valentine's day scam is more like it." Thoroughly rinsing out the dish sponge with an aggressive squeeze he continued his rant, "That's quite the swindle they have worked out—charging hapless customers three dollars more than their regular large pizza, yet there is significantly less product. I have a good mind to report them to the triple B."

With a curious tilt of the head, Amy blinked, "Triple B?"

Turning to face her, Sheldon wiggled his eyebrows with an evil smirk, "Better—Business—Bureau." Sheldon then pointed a soapy gloved finger at his girlfriend, "One strongly worded e-mail from me and Giancarlo's Pizza is metaphorically wearing concrete wingtips at the bottom of the Pacific."

Charmed and a little encouraged by Sheldon's brand of masculinity, Amy beamed at him, "I like it when you get tough. You're like the Brawny paper towel man."

Puffing up smugly, Sheldon whipped off the pink rubber gloves like a warrior surveying a conquered battlefield, "Well Amy, like my Daddy once said, don't cross a longhorn if you don't want a horn up your patoot." Taking a moment to turn off the tap, Sheldon's shoulders sank at the memory, "Of course he didn't use the word _patoot_. And as I recall he was yelling out of our car window at an eviscerated raccoon after he ran over it on the interstate, but you get the general idea."

"Yes I do. Dr. Cooper is not a man to be reckoned with." She grinned.

Earlier in the evening, Amy had unselfishly forgone her original Valentine's day plans in order to give Sheldon his idea of a perfect gift, nothing. But there was a small, unspoken part of her that had hoped for a little romance. Still, their night had been a pleasant one, despite Sheldon's grumblings on how they were robbed of four inches from the overall circumference. This was, of course, when mentally compared to a large pie from their usual pizza parlor.

Sheldon was sure it was a four inch difference because he had measured, twice.

Little did Sheldon know that upon opening the box, his neurobiologist was secretly delighted with the small heart-shaped pizza and didn't care if that meant she'd be peckish around midnight, she enjoyed every bite. "I would like it noted that our pizza arrived piping hot and in a timely fashion. It was also delicious. However, if you were truly put out by it's underwhelming size and inflated cost, I can simply give you the three dollars …"

Sheldon perched himself on the stool across from her with a suck of his teeth, "Absolutely not. How were you supposed to know that establishment would cram this over-blown greeting card holiday down our throats? This isn't about the money—it is about their shady business practice. "

With a relenting nod, Amy sighed again, "Very well, shall I leave you for the night to draft your complaint e-mail?"

Pausing, Sheldon's suddenly felt a twinge of uneasiness as he considered his girlfriend's suggestion, "No! I mean ... I don't see the need to do that tonight."

Glancing down at her delicate hands, the physicist found himself grappling with the urge to reach out and sweep one into his own. Swallowing down a strange jitteriness that had begun to rise in his chest, he folded his hands into his lap. "Amy, it occurs to me that these are simple-minded grunts, not mathematicians. And to your earlier point, the final product was enjoyable, even if it was frustratingly miniaturized."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I suppose, just this once, I can overlook the offense."

Amy's bright eyes widened behind her eyeglasses, "Wow, that is unexpectedly benevolent of you. "

Unaware of the small smile forming on his lips, Sheldon shrugged, "Can't a fella have a change of heart?"

"Pun intended?" She inquired.

The genius blinked back confusedly. "I'm sorry, what pun?"

Practically busting with pride at the fact that this brilliant man was all hers, Amy giggled before sipping her tea, "Never mind Sheldon."

* * *

**__****Comments are welcomed. Long Live the Shamy!**


End file.
